


What daddy doesn't know

by Imthelittle (babyskyjo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyskyjo/pseuds/Imthelittle
Summary: Little Stiles is just trying to cope with his dad being busy and away alot.. So he gets close anyway he can.. even if his dad doesn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is extreme under age and so like trigger warnings and stuff. Stiles is 10 and starts it all, his dad doesn't know and cannot consent. 
> 
> Please don't read if it could hurt you..

Stiles knows, ok, he KNOWS how bad he is to do this.. That daddy would be so mad If he found out. But ever since mommy left, daddy doesn’t spend as much time and doesn’t pay much attention to anything that isn’t work or that smelly drink he drinks at night. But Stiles also knows that when his daddy drinks that drink that he won’t wake up to anything but his alarm in the morning, if even that. So he waits until his daddy is asleep, on the chair, couch, bed, it doesn’t matter. Stiles will wait and go to him. Like tonight.

Stiles creeps down the stairs, bare naked, and sees his daddy on the chair tonight. Smelly stuff sitting beside him as he snores away. Stiles has been doing this for about 2 years and he has gotten to know everything about his daddy’s sleeping habits. He creeps over, feeling his little baby prick thicken up, and he kneels in between his daddy’s legs. His dad is rarely ever hard unless Stiles sneaks in the morning to do this, so Stiles lays his head on his dad’s crotch and nuzzles into it, placing kisses where he can feel the ridge of his dads cock. His dad is huge. Easily as long as Stiles forearm and maybe just as thick when he is fully hard.

Luckily his dad is wearing sleeping pants so Stiles can get to it easier. He reaches up to undo the button and slip his hand in, realizing his daddy isn’t wearing undies makes him have to stifle a whimper. He pulls his dad’s mostly soft dick out and nuzzles against it. It’s so hot and Stiles gives it’s head a kiss before licking it, over and over feeling it get hard in his hand. It’s his favorite thing to feel it harden in his hand or little mouth. Stiles places the head in his mouth and suckles as if he were a baby, but he’s not! He’s almost 10 now. When he feels it get hard all the way he knows he can start with the real fun. 

Stiles pulls his daddy’s balls out and while stroking the shaft he suckles and tries to fit a ball in his mouth, leaving spit everywhere. He goes back to his daddy’s cock and licks the sweet stuff that comes out of the hole on top. It’s also his favorite part when all the white stuff comes out, it tastes so good from his dad. Stiles suckles and tries to get as much of his dad in his mouth as he can, which isn’t much because his daddy is so wide and long but feels his prick jerk in response to Stiles gagging a bit on his daddy.

He uses his hands for the rest of his dad’s length and thinks about how he was able to get 2 fingers in his butt a few nights ago and he knows it’s not big enough to get on top of his dad like the guys on the computer movie him and Scott found one day, he KNOWS when he gets big that he will be able to do that while his dad sleeps. He moves his hands up and down with his mouth, barely anything past his daddy’s head but he’s trying so hard! He hears his dad moan and Stiles stills, waiting but then his dad’s hips start jerking up and so he thinks he’s safe, so he keeps going. He swallows his best around the mouthful but spit is dripping down, making it slippery for his hands. 

Suddenly he feels a hand on his head, his daddy moaning loudly as the hand pulls his hair and pushes him down on his daddy’s dick, choking him and Stiles can’t breath but he keeps moving his hands up and down as much as he can as his dad fucks into his face in little jerks. He feels the first splash of cum hit his throat before his dad let’s go and Stiles pulls up to breath, his dad blowing his load all over Stiles face and chest. Stiles, gasping for breath, stands up and reaches down to his cock and with 2 small tugs cums a watery little puddle on his daddy’s cock, smothering the whimper with the fingers coated in his dad’s cum shoved in his mouth. 

Stiles stands there, naked, teary eyed, covered in spit and cum, face and chest red, breathing heavily at 3 in the morning as he stares at his dad in the middle of the living room He still looks asleep, twitching and deep breathing but he’s not snoring anymore. Stiles pulls his fingers out of his mouth, leaning down to lick his daddy clean before tucking him back in his pants, his dad is mostly soft at this point but still jerking slightly. Stiles then leans up and gives his daddy a kiss, as he does every night he does this, just wanting to be close and love his daddy, before he turns around and heads upstairs to jerk off one more time, not seeing the blinking red dot in the corner, aimed right at his sleeping father.


	2. Daddy Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wasnt expecting the night to end this way. 
> 
> Set a few weeks after the first chapter.

It began like basically every other time Stiles had done this. He sat in his room, stolen lube from his daddy’s dresser drawer, slicking up 2 fingers and sliding them in. It feels so nice to feel stretched open, he let’s out a quiet breath. He slides another finger in, hissing but shivers at the feeling. He’s waiting for his dad to be asleep, thinking of what it be like if it were his dad doing this… 

His fingers are much longer, wider, they would fill him up so much better. Stiles leans over and grabs his favorite toy, a small lightsaber his mom had gotten him for his 5th birthday, and he slicks that up as well. He slides it in slowly, knowing if he moves it right he will hit that special button that feels so good! He lays there wiggling, thrusting the toy in and out, naked in his bed facing the door, when he hears a knock. He hurries to throw the blankets over his body before his dad walks in.

“Stiles? Are you ok son? You look sweaty.” His dad says and sits down next to him, placing a hand on his forehead. 

“Yea I’m fine. Um.. was just jumping on the bed to go to sleep!” Stiles replies, trying hard not to move with the child’s toy in his ass. 

“You know your not supposed to jump on the bed. Now come on, let’s brush your teeth and get ready for bed.” His dad says reaching for the blanket. It’s kind of strange since his dad hasn’t made an effort to do this in a long time, and Stiles notices that he doesn’t smell like the gross drink either. Stiles jerks and holds on to the blanket. 

“I-I already did dad. I was just about to lay down and sleep.” He replied, holding the blankets harder. His dad looks at him with a small smile. 

“I’m really proud of you son, I..” He pauses looking down Stiles body, hidden still, then looks up with a strange expression. “Goodnight Stiles.” He kisses stiles forehead, lingering slightly before getting up and shutting the light off and closing the door. 

Stiles couldn’t even wait, flipping down the blankets and fucking his toy in his ass, cumming untouched with a muffled squeal, still feeling that warm press of lips to his face. He’s breathing heavy but freezes when he hears soft steps walking away from his door. Stiles begins to panic a little but hes sure he has nothing to worry about, his dad could have thought something else, or Stiles was imagining the steps. He pulls the toy out, hiding it in his bedside drawer to clean tomorrow before falling asleep.

~~~ 

Stiles quiet alarm wakes him up at half past midnight. He slides out of bed, still naked from earlier and tiptoes out of his room. He goes downstairs first but sees nothing, no light on at all. So he sneaks over to his dad’s room, the door is cracked open and so Stiles slips in, small night lamp on in the room so he can see his dad’s asleep, however Stiles is already nervous. His dad wasn't drinking, he’s not snoring and he's naked.. Stiles stands frozen in the doorway watching his daddy’s face, on edge, looking for a movement to indicate he’s awake but was breathing deep and maby.. Stiles thinks, maby he just doesn’t snore in bed. He moves closer, his daddy is laying on his side in the middle of the king size bed, blankets on his calves and feet like his upper body got hot, and has semi hard on, Stiles glances at his daddy’s face as he climbs up, moving closer. Stiles kneels by his daddy’s head, little prick already hard and guides it to his daddy’s face, feeling the puffs of air on it, making him tingle. He shuffles so that he’s facing his dad’s feet and gets on his hands, hard on and ass basically in his dad’s face now as he gently laps at his daddy’s dick. 

He starts to suckle, getting lost on the feeling, trying to be quiet and not wiggle so much with the strange angle. He isn’t paying attention, so caught up in trying so hard to get more of his daddy’s big cock in his mouth, gagging a little and drooling all over. He lifts one hand to cup his daddy’s balls, when he feels his dad shift, his dad’s arm moves out of his sight and suddenly there is a large finger stroking his hole, and a hand on his head, holding him down but not choking. Stiles moans around the mouthful as his daddy starts talking. 

“Fuck Stiles, your such a good boy, my baby.” His daddy says as he slides a thick long finger in him, still lubed up earlier with his lightsaber. “I heard you earlier, knew you were playing with yourself. Do you do that a lot baby boy? Do you think of me when you do it?” His daddy asks, tugging Stiles hair up and his mouth off for an answer.   
Stiles breathes in lungfuls before nodding. “Yes daddy, I-I think of you every time I’m alone.” He says before going back to licking his daddy enthusiastically. 

“And how long at you been coming to play with daddy in his sleep huh? Being a dirty little slut you sneak into your own dad’s room to suck and gag on his cock?” He goes on, fucking the one finger in further and harder. Its thicker than his toy, rougher and so, so good that Stiles whines with his daddy’s cock in his mouth, causing him to thrust up a little. “oh fuck, tell me baby boy, how long have you been gagging on your father’s cock hmm? I know for at least a month. I thought it was a dream, woke up and saw my gorgeous little boy, on his knees for me, nursing from my cock while his little baby dick leaked cum out. I came so hard and saw you lick it off yourself, what you didn’t swallow.” His dad slides another finger in his hole while Stiles moans around a mouthful, his dad isn't pushing him away. In fact it seems he is really into it! This spurs Stiles on even more, hes gotta do the best he can do his dad will know hes good and that his daddy doesn’t need anyone but him! 

“Damn baby your so gorgeous,” His dad says to Stiles enthusiastic efforts, “Come up here baby.” And tugs on his hair to pull him off his cock. Stiles whines high, needy and upset .   
“Nooo daddy! Gotta show you I’m the best!” He cry's and tries to go back down. 

“Stiles. Baby, your doing so great, but daddy wants to see your pretty face.” He says and tugs a little more, manhandling him around so Stiles is sitting on his stomach, straddling him with his palms on his dad’s chest. 

“But.. but I wanna be the best.. not just good.” The little boy says, tears in his eyes. John smiles and leans up to kiss his boy on the cheek. 

“Your perfect Stiles.” His daddy mumbles and this places a soft kiss to the boys lips, going slowly, pressing more and more kisses to his soft, cock swollen lips. Stiles kisses back, unsure what to do but his dad takes the lead and slides his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles let’s out a filthy moan and his dad reaches for the lube he keeps under his pillow, sliding his two fingers into the little boys hole. 

“Oh daddy,” Stiles moans, shivering as he feels them fill him up. He begins rocking back, not able to decide what he wants more, kisses or feeling full.

“You want my cock little baby? Hmm? You been gagging for it haven’t you? Doing everything you can to touch me, even just a little bit haven’t you Stiles?” His dad says, fucking the fingers in faster. Stiles is about to reply when he feels a third finger prod at his hole. He lets out a high moan, pushing back until the digit slides home, groaning out. He feels tears in his eyes at the pleasure pain coursing through him and he looks up at his dad and hes shocked, but so turned on. “Fuck baby your so good for me. Ride these fingers. You want daddy’s cock in you boy? You want me to cum deep inside you so everyone can tell you my little fuck boy? A little slut for daddy cock? Fuck you look so good taking daddy’s thick fingers.” 

“More.. need more. Want.. so bad daddy" Stiles whines out, his little prick bobbing as he tries to get more inside him. He looks up into his dads eyes, his own eyes big, round, and wet, and begs. “Please dad.. I’ll do anything.. give me your c-cock.” Stiles stutters out, face red from embarrassment or crying hes not sure. His dad lets out a low groan, flipping them over so Stiles is on his back, fingers still fucking into that slick hole. 

“Alright baby. Anything for you.” His dad says.. kissing him gently, before sliding his fingers out, lubing up his cock and lining it up with his baby's little hole. “breath deep for me Stiles.” He mumbles before putting pressure and popping the head in, pausing as Stiles let’s put a broken cry. Worried his dad hushes him. “Hey, shhh, it’s going to feel so much better baby, I promise. Fuck your hole is so tight, sucking me in so good baby.” He starts slowly pushing deeper, giving little encouragements and kisses to Stiles. Stiles is so overwhelmed.. it felt nothing like his toy, so much bigger and it hurt but it was so good, a good hurt like when eating to much ice cream. He wriggles and whines, whimpering on his dads cock, but through it all his little boy dick stays hard as can be. 

“Daddy… touch me. Please… need you daddy!” Stiles whines out, rocking down to where his dad is finally fully seated in his boys hole. His dad reaches down, about to say something when he barely gets his hand around the little dick and it explodes, gushing out more cum than earlier when Stiles played with himself. Stiles goes ridged, squeezing tight around his daddy and let’s out the most sexy little noise his dad had ever heard. 

John gasps, shocked but so fucking turned on, he let’s out a long, low groan and starts rocking into Stiles. He loses the little control he thought he had when Stiles reaches down into his cum and then licks it off his fingers, looking up at his daddy with big doe eyes, and says… 

“Wanna taste” he nods, his own eyes wide open, and Stiles scoops up more. As soon as the taste hits his tongue his daddy starts thrusting. Pounding his boys ass like he will die without it. 

“Oh my God Stiles.. your so perfect, my perfect boy. Daddy loves you so much baby. Tell me you love me Stiles. I am going to cum so hard and deep inside you, my baby, tell me.” 

“Love you daddy”. And John slams in one more time, emptying himself completely inside his baby boy. He shudders and let’s out a long groan, jerking slightly inside his boy to make it last. He tries not to collapse on his baby, lifting himself to pull out but a loud whine causes him to look up into his boys eyes. “Can.. can you leave it? Just a little while daddy, please?” Stiles asks shyly. His daddy smiles down at him and nods. Rolling into his back with Stiles on top, laying on his dads chest, doing his best to keep himself in his boy. Stiles pops his thumb in his mouth and drifts to sleep while his dad run his hand up and down his back, asleep before his daddy's cock even slides out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took so long.... hopefully you like!!!


End file.
